DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application) Oxidant damage is believed to contribute to several chronic diseases associated with aging, including atherosclerosis, cancer, cataract, and senility-dementias. Oxidants involvement in programs for cell death are of great importance for embryogenesis and carcinogenesis, as well as for ischemic injury and wound healing. The proposed meeting will select 100 scientists from a pool submitting abstracts. We intend to invite leaders in antioxidant research and in nutrition support and nutrition supplementation. In addition, we will invite 11 junior investigators, selected by senior investigators who believe that they have interest and outstanding potential in the antioxidant field. The speakers will be asked to present thought provoking new research, and refrain from general overviews. We intend to encourage active discussion between participants about the concepts discussed and needs for additional research. We will invite a selection of the participants to present a poster presentation. Each junior investigator will be invited to do so. Our program includes: 1) Population-based research approaches which suggest that foods contain certain important antioxidants which protect against many chronic diseases including cancer; 2) research approaches that suggest that atherosclerosis involves oxidants damage which can be moderated by supplemental or dietary antioxidant intake; 3) research that suggests that apoptotic pathways involved in embryogenesis, organ remodeling, and cancer prevention can be modulated by nutrient intake; 4) research that suggests that patients with recent surgery, AIDS, pancreatitis, or ischemic reperfusion injury might benefit from antioxidants; 5) new studies on the relationship between physical activity and oxidant exposure; and 6) research on trace nutrients which are involved in oxidant protective pathways.